A Relations Class
by Xo-tygirl-oX
Summary: Ginny and Draco are suddenly found in a predicament.
1. A Relations Class

1

"A Relations Class. for 6th and 7th years, get that wobbly relationship off the rocks or find that oh so special someone you have searching for. This class is taught by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Stacey. The class includes everything from trusting to MUGGLE DANCING! Please attend the class wearing muggle clothing." Ron read aloud from the message board posted in the Gyffindor Common room.

Ginny looked up interestedly from her Muggle Studies homework (Meek Muggles: A Common Misconception by Merlins Beard). Hermione, who had just sat down on the red overstuffed couch, looked excited when she heard this but her boyfriend on the other hand…

"Harry! It sounds like fun!" Hermione said happily.

"Are relationship is fine… it is non wobbling relationship." Harry said nervously. "And I hate to tell you you're wrong, since you take being wrong so personally and everything, but no it does not sound anything like fun."

"Yes it does!" Hermione argued happily.

"Oh yeah, going in front of my peers and awkwardly dancing. That just screams fun!" Harry said with heavy sarcasm. Hermione didn't say anything she just looked at him with her big chocolaty brown eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"There is no way on Earth I am going to that class!" Harry yelled ignoring her attempts at 'wooing' him.

"Oh yes you will!" Hermione said excitedly decided she would pursue him with talk rather than just batting her eyelashes.

"Hermione do you remember 4th year-" Harry shuttered as Ron said this. "at the Yule Ball. Now try you may have blocked it out… Harry dancing… People try to block out disturbing images."

"Yes I remember but it has been 3 years!"

"And what? You don't become a better dancer when you get older." Harry exclaimed lying on the same couch as Hermione was sitting on and putting his head in her lap.

"I know! But you have gotten more graceful and you're not as shy as you use to be." She said lowering her voice as she stroked his hair.

"I am not going and that is final!" Harry said simply.

"I cannot believe I am here." Harry muttered to Ron in the surprisingly very full classroom for the Relations class.

"Well you said no force on Earth was going to get you here, and well, Hermione is definitely not an angel." Ron said, luckily Hermione didn't hear him since both she and Ginny were talking to Neville (who came of his own free will).

"I wonder how she is going to pair people up!" Ginny said excitedly despite herself, she didn't want to be excited but she couldn't help herself, it was very exciting meeting new people. Ginny had her pick out of her best friend, Linda's closet and made the proper size adjustments and modifications. It ended out a tight fitting black spaghetti tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans.

"Well if we have to choose who we partner… well Gin… do you think maybe… well maybe do you… do you want to be my partner?" Neville asked looking hopefully at Ginny.

"Neville we have gone over this, we dated for 2 weeks and it didn't work out. I am here to, and I quote 'find that oh so special someone I have been searching for.' And since we have dated I know you are not…" Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her, he had obviously overheard. "What do you want Malfoy?" She said venomously.

"Well I was wondering who would want to be your 'oh so special someone'? Well, I guess someone desperate." He had definitely overheard and Ginny and she was grabbing her wand when Professor Stacey began to speak and quiet fell over the class.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I asked you to wear muggle clothing," Many student nodded their heads, "that is because I grew up in the muggle world despite being a full wizard and well, I like muggle clothes, they are much more interesting than plain black robes. It gives me a view on who you really are by what you choose to wear, instead of something that everyone wears. Now I understand that some of you have come without dates and or boyfriends/girlfriends but before we get to that, we have to separate the couples from the singles. Couples on the other side of the room."

For the next 5 minutes there was a lot of moving around but then it was silent again. When it was quiet Professor Stacey cast a spell under her breath and a scroll and a quill appeared on both the singles side and the couples side. It was a contract that said they would stay in the class for the duration of the 6 weeks every Sunday for 2 hours each meeting with the same person as their partner. Ginny sighed to her self then when it was her turn to sign, then after a few moments she a little hesitantly, signed.

After the whole class signed, even Pansy who at the beginning refused to sign anything without her lawyer, Professor Stacey smiled and snapped her finger making the scrolls and the quills disappear. "Now let us get settled with paring up the singles."

Professor Stacey muttered something else under her breath and cards appeared floating on one side of the room. "Now will the boys please take a blue card and the girls please take a yellow card." After this was done Ginny glanced at her card. 13.

"Great, lucky number 13." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Now for the couples we are going to play a muggle game. Couples please with your partners try to give each other clues to the words that on the other ones back without telling them what it is and only saying yes or no to their questions. For example if I had hippopotamus on written on my back then I would ask my partner questions like if it was an animal and my partner could only say yes or no. Oh and it is bewitched to not let you cheat." Then she turned to the singles.

"Now come and get blindfolds and make sure you tie them tightly!" Everyone rushed to the box in the back to make sure they didn't get a pink one, but Ginny who was at the front grabbed a blue one that matched her favorite color exactly.

Then was bumped out of the way by Malfoy who gave her a dirty look and said snidely, "Watch yourself Weasley, honestly I am sorry for who ever you get paired up with, the poor bloke." She quickly considered accidentally-on-purpose sticking the gum that was currently in her mouth into his hair but instead she just rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the classroom. For a minute she wished she would have because it was cinnamon gum and that would put red in his stupid blonde hair even if it was only for a minute… it would really kill him.

"Now that you have your blindfolds on, you have to yell out the number that is on your card and when you find the other person yelling the same number as you hold their hand and the male please hold up your hand to signal you have found your partner but don't remove the blindfolds." She tied the blindfold on, then she heard Professor Stacey yell go.

The first five minutes were fruitless, and Ginny started to wonder… what if no one else had 13 what if everyone had their blindfolds off and they were silently making fun of her. But her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped in to someone.

"13?" She asked half-heartedly.

"5." He responded sounding a lot like Neville.

She walked along when someone ran into to her from behind and asked, "13?"

"Yes… 13." She responded dumbfounded. He grabbed for her hand, which ended up being her upper arm and slowly slid his hand down to hand which sent shivers up her spine. His hands were huge and soft, he must not do a lot of manual labor. Then after what seemed like only a few seconds Professor Stacey asked them to remove the blindfolds Ginny was shocked as she looked into the icy gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. 'Lucky number 13,' she thought to herself, 'poo'. Their hands pulled away from each other's immediately.

Meanwhile Professor Stacey had gone over to the couples group and told them to tell the other person if they had not guessed.

"HARRY! A dolphin is not a fish! It is a mammal!" Hermione said harshly. Harry, who had guessed his in a matter of minutes, just rolled his eyes. "You said yes to my fish question! How was I supposed to guess correctly if you give me incorrect information?"

Harry sighed to himself and muttered, "Shut up Hermione." She looked at him disgustedly and turned away from him.

"This will be all for today class, goodbye please return the blindfolds when you leave, and remember… you signed an agreement saying you would stay in the class." Ginny was so upset that Professor Stacey's voice almost sounded mocking to her ears. She sighed to herself; neither Ginny nor Malfoy had said anything to each other since they had removed their blindfolds. "We will meet in the empty charms room at 2 on Sunday."

She liked the silky blue scarf so she didn't drop it in the box immediately, she was waiting until the classroom was emptier so she could talk to her professor. By the time she got to the box she was one of the only 6 people left in the room and Professor Stacey saw how much she liked it and was about to say something but Ginny cut her off.

"I am sorry Professor Stacey but I can't be in this class, I don't know if you know about the long time Weasley-Malfoy rivalry, but I can't be partnered with Malfoy."

"Yes I know about the unfortunate rivalry but do you know why it started?"

Ginny shrugged, "I think it had something to do with the fact that a long time ago Malfoy and I used to be related until my side of the family got disowned, for being quote, 'muggle-lovers'."

"Well that was a long time ago and don't you think it is time it was ended?"

"I would think that if Malfoy wasn't such a vain, pig-headed, ferret-faced, rat bast-" Professor Stacey raised her eyebrow, "sorry Professor Stacey." She said looking at her feet.

"Stay in my class Ginny, what could it hurt?" It was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Ginny, what doesn't kill you just makes you stronger." Ginny sighed and nodded. "And you may keep the scarf Miss Weasley, I think it matches you beautifully." Ginny blushed and Professor Stacey nodded her head to dismiss her.

She exited stuffing her scarf in her pocket and noticed that not Harry, Hermione, or Ron had waited for her. "Figures." She muttered to herself and walked off towards the common room. Ginny only got a few feet when she heard a voice behind her.

"So," she turned around to face Malfoy who was standing in the shadows. "I'm a pig-headed rat bastard?"

"You forgot vain and ferret faced." She said simply turning around and starting to walk again when he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Don't walk away while I am talking to you." He said his grip tightening. Sure it hurt like hell but Ginny would never give him the pleasure of him seeing her hurt.

"Was that talking? It sounded like we were insulting you to me." She said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow while tightening his grip even more. '_That's right you jerk_,' she thought triumphantly to her self, '_I'm not that controllable and ignorant little girl anymore_.'

"Don't be a smart ass Weasley, all I wanted to say is that we're stuck doing this we may as well be civil to each other." Ginny cocked her headed to the side as if that would let her know what he was really thinking. He just held on to her wrist and pulled her closer. "I know am devilishly good looking but let's try to control ourselves. Shall we." His teeth grazed her earlobe and she shivered. But he soon dropped her wrist and she backed away from him. Draco smirked and stuck out his arm, meaning for her to walk arm in arm with him.

Ginny gave him a piercing stare. "You shouldn't have to wonder these halls unescorted." But Ginny didn't move. "Alright!" Draco finally gave in. "It was Pansy's idea to come to this class. She knew how Professor Stacey was going to pair us up and how she knew this prove that we were destined for each other, or something about fate, if we got the same number card. Total nonsense if you ask me. And the reason I want to walk arm and arm with you is to make that stupid cow jealous and miserable." Ginny sighed.

"Wow Malfoy you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "But I have spotted a flaw in your plan."

"And what's that Weasley?"

"When you took off your blind-fold you stared at me like I was bright red gum on your favorite shoes." Ginny said staring at a spot on the floor. "And who did 'That stupid cow' get paired with anyway?"

Malfoy snickered. "Longbottom. Pansy was totally depressed, talked about locking herself in her bathroom or suing Professor Stacey." Despite herself she smiled and giggled to herself.

"Why did you stare at me so harshly when you found out I was your partner, I know you hate me and all but…"

"I'm not sure if that's any of your business Weasley, but if your nice to me maybe one day I'll tell you." He said with a little bit of venom in his voice. Then it came to her, why should Malfoy the only one who got to make someone pissed. Her brother was going to control her no more she decided once and for all.

Ginny sighed and looped her arm around his. As Ginny stopped outside the portrait of the pink fat lady she turned to Malfoy. "Thank you for escorting me Malfoy but if you learn the password there will be nothing left of me when my fellow Gryffindors get finished with me."

"I'll see you Sunday Weasley." And Malfoy walked away. Ginny sighed to her self and the pink fat lady eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Ginny asked but realized she was waiting for the password. "Opticaus." She walked through the portrait hole.


	2. Of Broomsticks and Trusting

2

Disclaimer: Not mine! No money! I think that the jist of it.

Of Broomsticks and Trusting

No matter how many times Ginny analyzed it during that week there was no way she could find a way to get out of it. She had signed that damn contract and her mother refused to stop this horrible event from happening.

Suddenly it was Sunday and she was walking down to breakfast, there was way to stop it and she felt completely out of control. Ever since the summer before her 2nd year Ginny had made it a point to always be in control but now… it was like she was slipping further away from it.

She sat down next to Linda and reached for the toast, not noticing the owl that landed in front of her. The owl nipped her wrist to get her attention and she was suddenly and painfully aware of the animal. It was a school barn owl with a scroll tied to its leg, the ribbon was a pretty green color.

Confused, Ginny untied it and unrolled the parchment. There was neat cursive on the paper.

_Hello,_

_This is Professor Stacey and I would just like to remind all of you that the second meeting is today at 10 AM at the Quidditch Pitch and I would like all the boys to bring their brooms and for the girls to bring their wands. Remember: This isn't optional if you signed those contracts._

_Professor Stacey_

"Ugg." Ginny's head hit the table with a loud thump.

"What's wrong Gin?" Colin asked from beside her.

"I don't wanna go! I have to go to that stupid class thing with that stupid Malfoy and its not optional and I don't want to gooo!" Ginny whined sounding a lot like she was five.

"Ginny, pull yourself together and get going." Linda said shoving at her harshly, trying hard not to laugh at the new infant side of her friend.

"Why do you have to show up so late? I thought you were going to stand me

up." Ginny whispered harshly as Draco came to stand beside her. It was a minute before the class was scheduled to start.

"I'm not sure that's any of you business Ginevra."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ginny asked.

He smirked at her. "That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes," She rolled her eyes. "But what happened to Weasley and weasel." Ginny was so angry and she didn't know why. She just wanted to punch him, forget the wand.

"Ah, but Ginevra you forgot Weaslette." And of course she would never admit the fact that she was so irritated with him might possibly be because she secretly wanted to kiss him.

Her hands flexed and curled into fists. "You're just proving my point Malfoy!" He just smirked down at her and before she could yell some more at him Professor Stacey began to speak.

"Hello all." She said in an upbeat and chipper voice that made Ginny want to scream. "Today we will see about how much you all trust each other." Ginny scoffed. "Now the rules for today are both simple and complex. The girls will be on the back of the guys brooms while the guys fly around the Quidditch pitch. Now I will fire random spells that will stop the brooms ability to fly," there were shocked gasps throughout the crowd but she continued. "The girls will have their wands at the ready and when the broom begins to fall they will cast the windgardium leviosso. As soon as you save yourselves you can land."

Draco looked shocked. "What?" Ginny hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Like I'm suppose to trust you that much." She glared at him but he continued to stare at the Professor in disbelief.

"Now in case that the girls reflexes are a little slow there is and invisible safety net to catch you." She smiled around at them. "Now in a few minutes I will blow a whistle and you are all to take off on your brooms."

Ginny turned to Draco and he was looking down at her with an odd expression on his face. "What?" She asked glaring at him.

"Are you sure you can handle this Weasley?" Ginny noted that he forgot to call her by her first name.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" He didn't say anything so there was silence and they continued to just stare at each other.

"Nothing." He finally said as he got on the broom and patted the spot behind him. "Climb on Ginevra." She rolled her eyes and got on. Just as she got on the whistle blew. "Hold on."

"I'm sure I can sit on this broom without falling off while we're flying." She sneered.

"Fine." But as Draco said this he took off as fast as he could go. Ginny impulsively wrapped her arms around him to stop from sliding off the end. The moment she realized what she did she could practically feel him smirking but he didn't say anything.

They had been flying around for a few minutes but Ginny asked impatiently. "When she gonna hit us with that damn spell." She still hadn't removed her arms from around him.

Ginny looked around at the other flying couples. She saw Pansy and Neville, nothing Pansy could do could get her out of the commitment since she had signed the contract, magically and illegally binding her to it. Neville had been getting better at flying but he still was shaky and unconfident.

As she watched them they began to fall, Neville let out a very unmanly scream as they fell. Pansy was obviously to shocked to move and as they fell they suddenly stopped. The invisible net had caught them only a few feet from the ground.

"Are you ready?" He asked, obviously he had seen Pansy's reaction.

"Yeah." Suddenly the broom had come to a complete stop, but before it began to fall Ginny was ready with her wand.

"Wingardium-" But Draco cut her off.

"I was just checking to see if you really were paying attention." Ginny glared at him even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Keep glaring at me like that Ginevra-" she took a shocked breath. "You're going to set my hair on fire."

"How-" She began but then the broom really began to fall. "Wingardium leviosa." They stopped falling.

"Good job Ginevra." Draco said kindly.

Caught completely off guard she could only reply with, "T-thanks."

Suddenly a spell whizzed by Draco's hair and another hit Ginny. She began to fall and Draco's brain went into over-drive. He dove after her, forgetting about the invisible net, and thinking more about who had shot those at them.

Draco's broom dove beneath her and caught her easily. He looked down at her and noticed that she was still unconscious. Draco landed and carried her to the teacher who looked like she was going to faint.

"Take her up to the infirmary Mr. Malfoy." Professor Stacey said calmly despite the obvious panic on her face. "I need to find out who shot that off."

"Right." He carried her off. Draco looked around for her brother, because it would be much more appropriate if he took her but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Draco dreaded the walk from the pitch to the infirmary. Lately it seemed as if Madam Pomfrey had been…. well… losing it. Lets just say that the nurse and Trelawney seemed to be getting along really well. He finally made it to the hospital wing when she threw open the door and freaked out.

"What the bloody-" Draco rose an eyebrow and she rephrased what she was saying. "What happened to Miss Weasley?"

"Someone shot a curse or something at her." Madam Pomfrey gave him a harsh glare. "It wasn't me."

She didn't look like she trusted him but she must have decided to question him later. "Okay, lay her down on that bed over there. Put on a sleeping gown on her."

Draco cleared his throat. "Madam Pomfrey, I don't think that's appropriate for me to do." He laid Ginny down on the bed.

"Of course it isn't." She said curtly and pushed past him. "Now excuse us." Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around Ginny's bed. A few moments she re-appeared and Ginny was tucked in the bed.

Draco looked at Ginny's pale face. "Is she going to be alright?"

"What?" Madam Pomfrey turned from what she was doing and realized what he asked. "Oh, of course she is going to be ok! Inerviate."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. "Draco? What happened? We were just floating there then I just started to fall. Did someone hex me? What happened?" Her voice began to rise as she started to panic.

"Ginevra." Draco's voice was cool and commanding. He sat down on the bed and put a hand on the side of her face and lightly forced her to look at him. "Ginevra? You're okay I promise, someone did hex you but-"

"But Mr. Malfoy caught you." Professor Stacey's voice came from behind him.

Ginny looked up at him questioningly. "You… you caught me? Like from the air… as I was falling?"

Draco pulled his hand away from her face and stood up. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing. Just well… thank you Draco."

There was an awkward silence until Ron came barging into the room. "What the bloody hell did you do to my sister Malfoy?"

"Ron he didn't-" Ron ran up to Draco and grabbed the front of his shirt. He stuck his wand under his chin forcefully. "Ron!"

He glared at his sister. "What do you want Gin?"

"He isn't the one who hexed me."

Ginny watched his face as the information sunk in. "Oh," Ron lowered his wand and dropped his grip on Draco's shirt. "Well if it wasn't him who was it?"

"I have a very strong feeling that it was Pansy Parkinson." Draco said more to Ginny than Ron.


	3. Volunteering

3

"You can't call it volunteering when you're forced to do it." Draco complained on his way to the library with Ginny. It was the next Sunday and there new assignment was to volunteer somewhere around the castle.

"Its one of those things you just do in your life. You know to be nice, and help. Oh yeah, that's right, volunteering for your family is donating money to St. Mungo's once a year." Ginny sneered.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Just the fact that you asked that question shows me what a prat you are."

"Okay Weasley," Draco stopped and grabbed her arm to stop her also. "What's wrong with you, you crazy bint? You've been acting weird all day."

Ginny's eyes lowered to the ground. "I don't want to talk about it. So it was Pansy who hexed me but I don't know what punishment she got."

"Oh, she had to serve a week's worth of detention with Filtch."

Draco wanted to press the subject about what was wrong with her but he knew they had plenty of time to ask her about it. Maybe he could randomly spring the question and she would answer it not paying attention. "Fine, let's go." Draco practically dragged her by her arm to the library. As soon as they got there he dropped it and knocked on the door despite the 'Closed' sign.

They saw Madam Pince storming to the door. She opened it and glared at them while saying through pursed lips, "They library is closed today for spring cleaning, now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do." She began to shut the door in their faces when Draco put his hand on the door to stop her. "What are you-"

"We are here to…" Draco rolled his eyes. "We are here to volunteer." A type of happiness crossed over Madam Pinces face that neither of them had ever seen.

She quickly gave them a list of things that Draco was sure would take them all day. One of the many items on the list was dusting the books in the restricted section.

"I hope you are brushed up on your dusting charms Draco." Ginny said looking down the list.

"That's cute you think that I even know how to do a dusting charm." He smirked at her.

"Malfoy." She said sternly. "You better not thing I am doing this alone."

"You're not doing what alone?"

"Draco I'm serious I am not cleaning this all by myself."

"Why not?" Draco asked innocently.

"Because! Draco look at this!" She shoved the list into his face. "I can't do this all by myself."

Ginny thought Draco was grabbing for the list but instead he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sure you can do it if you try." Draco's voice was soft and coaxing. He lowered her wrist so the list wasn't in his face.

"I…" She looked away from his face and found it easier to answer then. "No. I…" The hand holding her wrist began to travel down to her hand and began messaging her hand. For a second Ginny thought about giving in but then gathered her thoughts and remembered how many things were on that list. "I am not doing it myself." She said firmly.

He dropped her hand and said loudly, "Fine!"

Ginny smiled as Draco dusted the first book with a spell he claimed he had never learned.

Half way through the list Draco decided 'now or never'. "Hey Ginevra."

"Yeah?" She was only half listening and he knew it. He took a deep breath,

Draco definitely hadn't forgotten about the infamous Weasley temper. "What's up with you today?"

Ginny was polishing a table so roughly that he thought the rag would catch on fire. "Hermione loves-" Draco was waiting for her to finish her sentence, so he looked up and saw she was upset.

"Hermione loves who? Potter?"

"You tricked me."

"How?"

"You caught me off guard you prick."

"I assure that was not my plan." Draco was just telling her a little white lie but maybe if she knew he wanted to know so bad she would tell him.

"Well I caught myself and that's all that matters." Ginny said matter-a-factly, and continued to rub at the desk furiously.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked sadly.

"Because if I told you then it would be all over the school in a matter of hours." Ginny said glaring at him.

Draco took a look of mock hurt on his face. "How could you say that?"

"Oh please." Ginny said exasperatedly. "You would tell Pansy and she would tell another Slytherin and that Slytherin would have a friend in Ravenclaw and on and on."

"What if I promised?" He looked hopefully at her.

"No, now work."

"So do you still love Potter?"

Ginny looked up in horror at Draco. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

"I guess I always kind of wondered…"

"No. I don't, not anymore."

"So you used to? It was in Witch Weekly last December, you proclaiming your love for Potter."

"I guess I never really loved him, winter just wasn't my season."

He gave her an odd look before saying, "That was a really long season."

Ginny then pulled out a small book and wrote something down in it. "What was that?"

"Oh," Ginny gave a small nervous laugh. "It's nothing."

"Is it like your diary or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "Oh no, I don't trust those."

"Diaries? You don't trust them… oh wait I remember… Listen about that…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you Draco." She gave him a small smile that reassured him.

"Oh… okay… good…" Then for the first time ever, Draco Malfoy smiled at Ginny Weasley. This smile was without contempt or hate or loathing.

To break the silence Ginny asked quietly, "Where did you learn that dusting charm?"

"Oh well when I was young the manor was really quiet and empty so when I got bored enough I would talk to the house-elfs and I got to be really good friends with some of them. I would help out occasionally…"

'_Damn silence._' They both thought simultaneously.

While they were dusting yet more books there conversation had gotten a little more personal.

"So what was it like growing up with 6 brothers?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, its hard to explain…" Gin paused so she could think about it. "Well with siblings overall you never really feel like an original, especially if you're the youngest. If you've done it the chances are that so did one of your siblings did it first."

"What about dusting library books with a Malfoy? I bet none of your brother have ever done that." Draco smiled.

Ginny giggled. "That is very true."

"So tell me some more."

"Okay… I said I never feel like an original right?" Draco nodded his head. "Well, that's only one of the downsides. I am the only girl. I have 6 older brothers that think it's the sacred job in life to protect me from all of the evils in life."

"Like dusting books in the library with a Malfoy?" Draco suggested. Ginny laughed out loud earning her a piercing stare from Madam Pince.

"Exactly. So what was it like not having any siblings?"

"Well, it was boring to be honest. I mean I just told you that I learned my dusting charm from house-elfs."

"That's true."

"Other than that it was good. No one had an insane urge to protect me and I was always very original." Ginny smiled. Who would have thought that her and Draco could have a decent conversation?

Draco reached across Ginny to grab a book causing his face to come very close to hers. She could smell his very exotic cologne and she felt the urge to kiss him. Apparently Draco was having the same thoughts because he was still very close to her. He turned his head and his nose brushed across hers and his eyes locked with hers. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved closer. Ginny's eyes closed in anticipation for their kiss.

"That will be all I need from you two, you may leave." Draco and Ginny pulled away quickly, avoiding each others gaze.


	4. Questions

4

Draco was actually looking forward to the class on Sunday, he really needed to talk to Ginny about their almost kiss. He showed up earlier than he usually did but Ginny wasn't their yet. 30 seconds to the bell Gin rushed in and to Hermione's side.

Draco was confused, he had thought they were becoming friends. He walked over to her expecting her to apologize and say she hadn't seen him, but when he approached she turned and greeted Neville.

He stood patiently while she greeted ever person she saw. By now he new what was wrong, Ginny was embarrassed about their almost-kiss.

Ginny was panicking because she couldn't find anyone else to greet so she could avoid Draco but luckily Professor Stacey choose that moment to start speaking.

"Hello all. Today is not a very exciting day. We will simply be getting to know each other through a small questionnaire." She smiled around at all of them. "Of course you will all be taking a small amount of veritaserum so no one will lie. Get into your partners and around the tables, one pair per table."

Draco heard Ginny audibly groan and smirked to himself. He accidentally-on-purpose choose a table near the back of the room. She followed him at a distance and he was already seated when she got back to him.

"Hello Ginevra." Draco said smoothly.

"Hi Draco..." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"So is there any particular reason you've been avoiding me?"

"I'm not-" But she was cut off when their Professor walked over to their table.

"How have you two been getting along?" The Professor asked cheerily.

"Fantastic, actually." Draco said, Ginny thought he was being sarcastic but she couldn't catch a trace of it in his tone.

"That's good. Here's the veritaserum." With that she handed them two goblets full of clear, odorless, liquid. There was barely any in the cup because the potion was so strong. "And the questions." She handed them two copies of a list of questions.

"Bottoms up." Ginny said, more to herself than anyone else after the teacher walked away. Draco smirked and drank his own after making sure she really drank all of it. Today he would get the answers he was waiting for.

"What is your favorite word? What is your least favorite word? What turns you on," Ginny looked up and Draco raised an eyebrow. But she continued. "Creatively, spiritually, or emotionally? What turns you off? What sound or noise do you love? What sound or noise do you hate? What is your favorite curse word? What profession other than your own would you like to attempt? What profession would you not like to do? If heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the pearly gates?" Ginny read all of these aloud. "Wow. I thought the questions would be more personal than this."

"Well, why don't we go one at a time for each question."

"She didn't say we have to tell each other…" Ginny looked up at him, almost a little defiantly.

"Attention class, I forgot to tell you. Your partner is the one who fills in the questionnaire for you. Thanks for your attention now get back to work!"

Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw Draco smirking. To change the subject of him being right, she asked, "What's your favorite word Draco?"

"Onomatopoeia." He answered with indifference. "What's your favorite word Ginevra?" He was clearly mocking her.

"Bellybutton." With the same indifference in her voice.

"What's your least favorite word?" Draco asked, there was laughter in his eyes from her last answer.

"Honk. What's _your_ least favorite word?"

"Greasy." Ginny smiled when Draco looked surprised by his own answer. "What turns you on Gin?" The way he was speaking, he sounded almost suggestive.

Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth and managed to squeak out, "Finish the damn question Malfoy."

"What turns you on creatively, spiritually, or emotionally?" Draco drowned sounding almost bored.

"Smirks. Omygod!" Ginny replaced the hand over her mouth and Draco actually laughed out loud.

Ginny glared at him. "What turns you on creatively, spiritually, or emotionally?"

"Red hair." She felt her mouth drop open.

"Well, maybe Ron might come out of that deep dark closet he's been hiding in…" She smirked and he glared at her.

"That's enough Weasley. What turns you off?"

"Violence. What turns your off?"

Ginny laughed when he answered, "Boys."

Before Draco asked his question she beat him too it. "What sound or noise do you love?"

"A girl moaning my name." Draco was unabashed. "What sound or noise do you love?"

"Thunderstorms."

"What sound or noise do you hate?"

"Screaming. What sound or noise do you hate?"

"Screaming." Ginny looked shocked.

"Why?"

"It was all I could hear the first time I went to a 'special meeting' with my father when I was 7. Hey! That wasn't a question on the paper!"

"Sorry Draco."

"No! Sorry won't cut it. I get a free question."

Ginny slammed her head down on the table. "Fine. Ask away."

"What was bothering you last Sunday?"

"Hermione is in love with Ron." Ginny blurted in a harsh whisper. "Draco, gods, please don't tell anyone."

"Wait, isn't Granger going out with Potter?"

"Yes." Her eyes were pleading. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you Draco!" Ginny rushed forward and hugged him. She released him quickly and sat down looking sheepish. "What's your favorite curse word?"

"Fuck." Draco answered looking smug. Ginny wasn't sure why he was. "What's your favorite curse word?"

"Shit."

"What profession would you like to attempt?"

"Working in the Department of Mysteries. What profession would you like to attempt?"

"Being a Professional Quidditch Player."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's such a typical guy answer."

"Am I not supposed to be a typical male?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued with the next question. "What profession would you not like to do?"

"I don't want to be a Death Eater. What profession would you not like to do?"

"House-wife." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I want to be a mom and a wife but its just… that's not the only thing I want to do."

"If heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the pearly gates?"

"There's a party, come on in." Draco smiled. "If heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the pearly gates?"

"Who the fuck let you in?" Ginny laughed. A lot of the surrounding people turned and looked at her in shock. As if they were surprised to see a Weasley laughing with a Malfoy.

"Hypocrites. There all here for the very same reason."

Ginny looked at him for a second, then pulled out the same small, tattered notebook and wrote something down. "I am going to steal your words."

"What is that book for?" Ginny gulped. She couldn't tell him… the need was so great she couldn't avoid not answering for any longer.

"Okay class, the veritaserum should be wearing off now." Ginny felt the need to tell him wear off and she smirked at him.

Draco was once again walking Ginny to her Common Room, and once again they were arm-in-arm.

"So are you ever going to tell me what that book is for?"

"Maybe… someday."

"Well, just to let you know, I really want to know."

Ginny laughed. "I had no idea."

"GINEVRA GET AWAY FROM MALFOY RIGHT NOW!" Ron bellowed from behind them.

She turned around with a smile still on her face. "Why?"

Ron was shocked. "Because… because he's evil."

"How so? Just because he's mean to you? I am mean to you all the time and you never call me evil."

"His father tried to kill you."

"Ron lets analyze that sentence shall we?" Draco smirked at Ron's bemused face. "_His father _tried to kill you, well that's me… not the point… Draco's name is not Lucius. Draco and his father are two _very _different people."

"He's a Death Eater. That right there should be enough proof that he's evil."

"Shut your mouth." Draco said scandalized, trying not to laugh. "Don't you go slandering my name, especially, when you have no proof." Then Draco pulled up his shirtsleeve to show Ron his left, very bare arm.

"But… Harry you said…" Ron turned to Harry flabbergasted.

"I said I thought he was a Death Eater. I never said I knew for sure." Harry muttered quietly.

Ginny smirked at Draco. "I need to go finish my potions homework. See you around Draco."

Draco just smiled at her.


	5. I'm Sick

But when he showed up, she wasn't there. He waited for about 5 minutes and suddenly Professor Stacey started giving the instructions. He was so angry he didn't listen.

Draco waited until Professor Stacey had finished then he went up to her. It felt like it took longer for her to give the directions than usual because he was so furious.

Finally she finished and he quickly strode up to her desk. She was looking away so he cleared his throat and asked, "Professor Stacey?" She turned around in a flourish.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well you see, I think Weasley stood me up…" The fury was evident in his voice.

The Professor smiled in a way that could be mistaken as a smirk. "Well you could always figure it out."

"But she's probably in her common room."

Her smirk/smile was still in place. "But if you just thought about things clearly Opticaus might come to mind."

"Okay… umm thanks Professor." His tone was slightly sarcastic. He figured since Ginny hadn't shown up he didn't have to attend the class.

As Draco walked out of the class he figured it out. All of the Professors knew the passwords and she had just told them. _Opticaus. _Either that or she was just crazy.He sprinted to his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak. If he just waltzed in to the Gryffindor Common Room he would get murdered.

When he got close to the Common Room he threw it over his shoulders and covered up. Draco quietly muttered the password and saw that the only people in the room where buried under piles of books.

_Maybe she's in her room. _Then he remembered that all of the stairs that lead to the girls dorms are charmed unless you know the spell. After the 6th year it wasn't a big deal though. It turns out that Longbottom figured out the spell. He whispered the spell and made his way silently to the 5th year girls floor.

As he entered the room he saw that the curtains were closed and all of the candles and the fireplaces were lit. All but one bed was made and in the unmade bed there was a small lump in them.

"Ginny?" Draco asked cautiously.

He saw her peak up over her sheets and quickly hide her head again. "Draco wah are you doin here?" There was a cold obvious in her voice.

"Is that why you ditched today? You are sick?"

"Yea, now go away."

Draco chuckled lightly. "Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this, I'm all sick and… and…" She sneezed quite loudly then finished. "And disheveled."

"But you're sick. You need to be taken care of. Have you had some Pepper-up potion?"

"I don't wan any!" She whined.

"Well, at least you're resting…"

"Do you wanna lay by me while I rest?" Ginny smiled. Draco's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Just lay by me." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "It'll be a favor cause I'm sick."

"Okay." Draco laid down next to her. "But you need some soup when you wake up."

In the next few minutes they were both asleep.

Draco woke up a little confused. Whose bed was he in? Then it all came back to him when he saw the redhead sleeping next to him. Actually not next to him, more sleeping on him. Her head was on his chest and her arm was draped around his torso. The only thing separating them for real was the fact that she was under the covers and he was on top of them.

She woke up soon after him and yawned, only to start coughing, she covered her mouth and sat up. "Sorry Draco." When Ginny finished she laid back down, but this time on her pillow. Draco rolled over to look at her.

"Do you want me to get you some soup?"

"No. I don't want any."

Draco couldn't help but notice how cute Ginny really was. But that's not a good thing to realize while laying next to her on her bed with their faces only inches apart. His face began to inch forward.

"Draco I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" He asked lazily, not bothering to pull his head back.

"Cause I am very, very sick and I don't want you to get sick!" Draco smiled then a thought came to him.

"Do you know what always makes me feel better?"

Ginny looked shocked, "Draco I'm sick!"

"Not that! I always take a bath and it makes me feel better. The warm water will clear out your sinuses and stuff." Ginny giggled. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy takes bathes."

"Only when I'm sick!" Draco was positively indignant.

"Okay I'm sorry. I guess I could take a bath. Will you get up and throw me some sweat pants."

"Do you want me to leave while you change?" Draco asked throwing her a pair of pants from her trunk.

"It's fine." And with that she stood up in only a tank top and a pair of underwear and pulled on her pants.

"Are you wearing a thong?"

"Nope." Ginny said laughing. "It's a bikini-style. You get the cute straps around your waist but no stupid string going up your bum."

"Well they seem more comfortable. That's good." Suddenly Ginny broke out laughing. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Giggles. "I mean-" Pearls of laughter. "I am standing in my dorm room with Draco Malfoy and we are discussing my underwear." Draco cracked a smile.

"I see your point. Come on, bathtime. I have to put my cloak back on or your 'friends' will slaughter me."

"Okay, I will shut the curtains." Draco said after filling up her bath. Then he stood respectively outside the curtains until he heard her get into the tub.

"Draco you can come in." When he went in he felt his breath catch. Ginny looked beautiful surrounded by the bubbles. Her hair was loosely pulled into a messy bun and the bubbles covered all the necessities and they were the perfect bubbles that never popped. "Thank you for taking care of me today."

"No problem Ginny." He smiled at her as he sat down on the floor next to the in-ground tub.

"You were right. This makes me feel much better."

"I'm glad. Now, its time to wash your hair."

"Okay." Ginny went to grab the shampoo bottle but Draco grabbed it before her fingers wrapped around it. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to wash your hair." He poured a liberal amount of shampoo in his hands and sat behind her. Draco lathered it in his hand and began to wash her hair. Ginny sighed as his fingertips massaged her scalp.

"Mmm. Draco that feels fantastic."

"Good."

"Are you ready to get out of the tub yet?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Okay, here you go." Draco held out a towel for her, as if he wanted her to step into it.

"Draco you don't expect me to get out of the tub in front of you, do you?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, this morning..." he started smirking.

"Draco Malfoy there is a difference between my underwear and my... well... nothing at all."

"Fine." He handed her the towel and closed the curtains behind him when he left.

Ginny got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. She then realized she didn't have her wand. "Okay Draco, you can come back in."

He walked in and saw her, "Do you need me to dry you off?" He smirked.

Ginny blushed. "I forgot my wand." She muttered

He waved his wand silently and she was dried off. Then without saying a word, Draco turned and walked out, once again shut the curtains behind him.

Ginny got dressed quickly and opened the curtains. "So are we going to go to the kitchens?"

"No, you need to get back to your bed. I will get the house-elves to bring some to you."

"Are you not coming back to my dorm with me?" She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

Draco smiled at her. "I have Quidditch practice in 10 minutes."

"Oh, okay." Then Ginny made up her mind. "Thank you for taking care of me." She walked up to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. Then blushing, she practically ran from the bathroom.

When Ginny walked into her common room she saw it was blessedly abandoned.

Then for reasons known only to herself, she walked over to the posting board and looked at the Quidditch practice schedule. '_That's odd,_' she thought to herself. '_Sytherin doesn't have a scheduled practice until Tuesday.._'


	6. Green Cake

7

Ginny woke up Sunday with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Linda asked sleepily, as Ginny hummed while she got dressed.

"Well duh, it's Sunday!"

"So?..." Then Linda got a look a realization crossed her face. "Wait... you get to see the very sexy Malfoy today don't you!" Ginny just smiled and nodded before pulling a jumper over her head.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Linda asked, "Gin, are you falling for Draco?"

"What do you mean falling?"

Linda got a surprised look on her face. "You love him don't you!"

Now Ginny was shocked, "No! No... It's just that we're becoming really good friends and this is really the only time we get to see each other..."

"Sure... Whatever you need to tell yourself." Linda sniggered.

Dear students,

Please meet in the kitchens today at 11:00 a.m.. It's in the 4th corridor behind the painting of the fruit bowl. Tickle the pear and the painting will open.

Professor Stacey

Ginny hummed happily as she folded up the letter and tucked it in her pocket. She continued to hum as she grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron muttered angrily from behind her.

"Just having a good day that's all." Ginny answered cheerily.

"Its 10 o'clock in the morning, how can you be having such a fantastic day already?" She just smiled at him. "Well can you be a little quieter about it? Not all of us are quiet so cheery."

She swallowed the toast she had been chewing and asked, quiet sincerely, "Oh, what's the matter Ronniekins?" Then grabbed another piece of toast.

"Will you not call me that?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Why not _Ronniekins? _It suits you so well." A voice snarled from behind Ginny. She turned around to see Draco standing there.

Ron turned around and glared at him. "Go scamper off Ferret. I'm not in the mood." He put his head down in his arms.

"If you don't mind Ronniekins, I need to speak to Miss Ginevra." He smiled down at her.

"Ginny is not obligated to spend any time with you outside of the relations class."

"While that's true, she might want to. Let's ask her shall we?"

They both turned to look at her waiting for a response.

"Where would you like to talk Draco?" Ginny asked, clearly ignoring Ron's sputters of injustice.

"Let's go for a walk." He held out a hand for her.

"Okay." Ginny's hand grabbed Draco's, and she felt a rush of nerves. He led her away and she felt the accusing eyes of both of their houses on her back.

Once they got outside Ginny had to let go of Draco's hand to cover her face with her scarf. The wind wasn't harsh, but it was still blowing and the snow covering the grounds seemed to radiate frozen air.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I just wanted to be in your presence before class." Ginny blushed furiously, luckily most of her face was covered with a scarf. Draco continued, "And I wanted us to go to class together."

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say.

"Also I needed to talk to you about something."

"What's that Draco?" She couldn't help but be nervous. She didn't know why but for some reason he had that effect on her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade-"

"The next trip isn't for almost 2 weeks."

"Yes, I know. But I really want you to come with me. You know, as friends."

Ginny couldn't help but be disappointed. "Yeah." Her voice was falsely bright. "As friends, of course."

'_Why am I upset? I am friends with him, I don't need anymore than that, do I?_' He smiled at her and she melted. '_Yeah I do need more._'

"Okay, today class we will be cooking." Professor Stacey announced.

Ginny looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical.

"What?" Ginny asked in a whisper. "Is this like the time you claimed you never learnt that dusting charm?"

"Completely different." He whispered back. "I admit I have cooked before but I have to tell you I am not all that great."

"Don't worry. I am an excellent cook."

"And today for the cooking we won't be using are wands." Gasps were heard from around the room once the Professor made this particular announcement.

Draco looked at Ginny, but she just whispered, "Even better."

"Draco you have flour on your nose." He went to rub it off which only succeeded to wipe it onto his cheek also. "Maybe we'll worry about it afterwards." She giggled.

They decided to make an angel cake with chocolate icing. "Oh will we?" And with that, Draco dipped his finger in flour and smeared it across her forehead.

"Hey!" She yelled in indignation.

"What?" He asked with faux-innocence. She simply pointed at her forehead. "That was already there."

Ginny glared at him but smiled begrudgingly after he tried again to wipe the flour off his face. She grabbed a rag and began to wipe off his nose smiling. "There… all clean."

He grabbed the rag from her and began to clean the frosting off of her forehead. "Sorry I smeared chocolate on your forehead."

"Its ok." Draco's face was really close to hers.

"No really, how can I make it up to you?" His face with inching towards hers slowly.

"I… need to put the cake in the oven." She pulled away from him and didn't notice that he had put his hand on her waist. But as soon as she pulled away it dropped.

She placed the cake in one of the many available ovens and began making the frosting. "What color should the icing be?"

"Green." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey, you asked."

"This is a delicious cake." Professor Stacey smiled down at both of them. "You two should be very proud."

"Thank you Professor." Ginny said quietly.


	7. He Doesn't Have Any Friends

8

Winter break had started and to celebrate the Professors' planned a Hogsmeade trip that Wednesday. A Hogsmeade trip that Ginny had a date for… Sure they were going as just friends but she was going with him and it wasn't for their Relations Class.

Ginny went down to breakfast that morning and avoided Draco's gaze, she knew he was watching her, she could feel it. She was so nervous that she was glad they didn't eat at the same table.

"Gin you have to eat something. Come on, how about some toast, you love toast." Colin edged the plate of toast towards her.

Linda watched her refuse the toast. "What's wrong Gin? Are you nervous about your thing with Draco today?"

"I have a really bad problem…"

"What's that?" Linda asked softly. Ginny trusted Linda not to tell anyone, same with Collin, but it was Lavender and Padma she had to worry about, so she whispered it.

"What if you're going on a friend date and you want to... Well... Be more than that..."

"More than what?" Collin whispered confused.

"Pay attention." Linda said scornfully, but still whispering. "Gin's in love with Draco, but he just wants to be friends."

"So what should she do?" Collin asked, now entertained.

"Well that's obvious." Linda said smiling. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Convince him that being just friends sucks." She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" Ginny was about to ask but then Ron came over.

He must have noticed her pale face because he asked Linda, "What's wrong with her?"

Before Ginny could stop Linda she said, "Oh, she has a date with Dra-" Ginny covered Linda's mouth, but she knew she was too late.

Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Dra- wouldn't be short for Draco Malfoy, would it?"

Realization dawned on Linda's face. She spluttered for a plausible excuse, but Ginny spoke up first. "Maybe it would!" She said defensively. Why should she lie to her brother? Act ashamed of going to Hogsmeade with Draco.

"Why would you do something stupid like that!" Ron's voice had risen loudly.

"Maybe, Ronald, if you get your head of your arse for 5 bloody seconds you might find that Draco and I have become friends." She yelled.

"Now, now, Mr. and Miss Weasley. I am afraid that you two are creating quite a ruckus and if you don't simmer down I think I will have to take away house points, since I am Head Boy."

"Why do you always pop up out of no where?" Ron complained. Ginny turned around and smirked at Draco, all of her nervousness long forgotten with the beginning of the argument.

"Well," Ginny said happily. "If it it isn't my good friend Draco." He smiled at her.

"I'll meet you at 10 o'clock in the Entrance Hall buddy?" Draco asked.

"10 o'clock sounds great, pal." Draco laughed and walked away.

Ron looked shocked. "Did Malfoy just laugh out loud… in a non-taunting kind of a way?"

"Ginny really has changed him… and for the better I might add." Linda said.

"No… really I haven't changed him… we're just friends so I am seeing a side of him only his friends get to."

"Earth to Ginny but Malfoy doesn't have any friends."

"Yes he does!" Ginny said defensively.

"Name them."

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"They're his lackeys."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"His obsessed stalker."

"Blaise Zambini."

"His acquaintance. They hang out sometimes but not enough to be friends."

Ginny was outraged. "How the hell do you know. Do you stalk him? Are you in league with Pansy? Spying on him why he's in the shower and out with friends?"

Ron reddened immediately. "Don't you dare start with me Ginny. Just because you are love-sick over Malfoy doesn't mean you can make outrageous claims."

"I am not love-sick over Malfoy! Talk about making outrageous claims."

"Then why are you hanging out with him?"

"BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND YOU DUMBASS!" Ginny then stormed away angrily.

Ginny smiled broadly when she saw Draco waiting for her in the Entrance Hall. "Always so punctual Draco?" Being around Draco always made her forget her problems, but that didn't mean she was in love with him. After storming away angrily Ron had followed her and they had another row in the Common Room.

"Always." He smiled as he held out his hand for her to hold. She grabbed his hand and they began walking. They caught up with the large chattering group in about 5 minutes.

They were so loud that Ginny couldn't hear herself think, let alone talk to Draco. Also, the wind was so bitter and cold that she had pulled her scarf over her face so her nose wouldn't freeze off.

They went into the sweet shop and while Ginny went to the restroom, not so much that she had to use it but she needed to freshen up and collect her thoughts, Draco had held her hand half way there and she couldn't breathe.

Once she left the restroom she had found him and he pulled out with a florish a crystallized sugar rose.

"For you Ginevra."

'_Draco bought me a sugar rose..._'

Then a rather Hermione-like voice popped up in her head and said, quite rudely, '_It's a __**white**__ sugar rose._' Ginny decided to ignore that fact and continued to have interesting scenarios play out in her head. For some reason they all ended with Draco declared his love for her and they would start snogging.

After buying some things for herself, she had found that they were once more out in the bitter and whistling wind. They were walking down the street when she suddenly felt Draco's lips by her ear.

Draco whispered, her warm breath tickling her ear. "Do you want to get a butterbeer before we go around to more of the shops?"

Ginny nodded feverishly. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and she felt the warmth wash over her. Ginny pulled the scarf off and breathed a sigh of relief.

Despite the crowded atmosphere, Draco led her to an empty and quite secluded table. When they sat down, Ginny had found that it was suddenly quite a lot warmer in the building. She pulled off a few layers of clothes but found it was her skin was flushed with embarrassment and that's what was making her so hot. She wasn't sure why but she seemed to get more and more embarrassed by the minute.

Finally she was down to a pair of jeans and a dark green and rather tight turtleneck.

"Wow, Gin you look great in green."

Ginny laughed. "Maybe I should have been in Sytherin."

"Maybe." Draco said smiling. "I'll go get us the drinks." He got out of his seat and went to the bar.

While Draco was getting her a drink, Ginny tried to recompose herself. '_Take a deep breath Ginevra. You two are just friends... That's it. Despite your deluded fantasies._'

He returned with two mugs. "They are out of butterbeer so I got us some mead."

"Draco Malfoy are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, giggling.

He grinned mischievously. "What if I am?" Ginny's stomach dropped, maybe if I get plastered I can do something about these feelings… like get rid of them… or make him feel the same way.

"What if I don't stop you?" She smiled innocently as she took one of the mugs from a slightly bemused Draco. He regrouped and sat down next to her, watching her drink the mead steadily.

"Slow down Ginevra. You might get drunk and make bad decisions." Draco drawled, smirking at her.

"That's true Mr. Malfoy. And what if I start hitting on you? You're Head Boy and all, would you do the responsible thing... Or..." Ginny's hand rested on this thigh.

"Well-" His voice nearly cracked, nearly because it didn't because he's a Malfoy and Malfoy's voices don't crack.

Ginny removed her hand from his leg to see if she could see his feelings on his face, but it remained quite unreadable. Since she had consumed the alcohol so fast she began to feel tipsy. "Perhaps if you were not-exactly sober... you could plead not guilty." She pushed his mug towards him.

"I think you might be right." He then took a long gulp from his mug. He then got a look of realization crossed his face. Draco lowered the mug and began, "Gin, I don't think this is a good idea-" But then he was cut off when Ginny's lips touched his own.

Ginny found that his lips were still cold from the outside temperature but they quickly warmed to her own. She put her hand on his shoulder when he felt him pull away.

"Oh gods here it comes..." Ginny cradled her head in her hands.

Draco smirked at her. "Was I really that bad?"

Ginny looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "Was that a mistake? Kissing you I mean..."

"Gods I hope not." He tilted her head up with his hand and he kissed her first this time.

Ginny laid on her bed the next morning, it was still early, she could tell by the position the sun was in the sky. She was completely full of happiness, despite the horrible hang-over she had. It was the day after her date with Draco, '_Yes now it was a date._' she thought happily.

They had spent the rest of the day talking, snogging, laughing, snogging, drinking, and of course, snogging.

'_Maybe now he will want to be more than friends…_'She sighed contentedly as she stared at the sugar rose on her bedside table. She smiled contentedly and felt herself slip once again into a sweet dream filled sleep.


	8. It's Harder Than You Think

"It seems like Draco has been avoiding me since Wednesday." Ginny said nervously twirling a red curl around her finger.

"It's just your imagination Gin." Linda said brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. They were getting ready in the Perfects bathroom and had managed to find two vanities next to each other, which was a feat in its self.

Ginny turned to her own mirror and applied her favorite shiny pink lipgloss. "But even during meals it seems like he is avoiding the entire Gryffindor table."

"I promise Ginny, it's your imagination." Linda stood up signifying that she was finished.

"Okay, you're right." Ginny joined Linda on her feet.

Linda smiled, "I'm always right Gin, after so many years of knowing me you should know that."

Ginny smiled as they walked from the bathroom and towards the Great Hall. Once they got to the Hall Ginny saw Draco at the Slytherin table and made a decision.

"Linda, I'll meet you at the table."

She smiled as she whispered. "You make that boy realize that he doesn't ignore Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny ignored her and strode confidentially towards his table. He was facing away from her so he didn't see her walk up behind him. "Hello Draco." She whispered softly in his ear.

Any other person would have jumped or at least looked shocked, but he merely turned and faced her.

"Just the girl I was looking for." He smirked at her.

"Did you think I could be found on your plate?" Ginny said a little more violently than she intended. Despite Linda's reassurances she still felt like there was something wrong with how Draco was acting.

Draco simply smiled at her, and then said, "Let's go for a walk."

"I know it seems like I have been avoiding you lately…" Draco said once they had walked for a few minutes around the lake. "And I know you have been taking it personally."

"No I haven't." Ginny said hurriedly. Draco raised an eyebrow and she looked at her feet. "Okay maybe I have."

"I just have been going through a lot these past couple of days and it has been rough."

Ginny smiled. "Draco, do you know why people date?"

"Because they want to get-"

"It was a rhetorical question Draco." He grinned and she continued. "It's because they have found someone they trust enough to give their feelings to. Part of my duties are to help you out during hard times, to listen to your problems and possibly even help solve them."

"You're right Gin." He kissed her softly. "And I'll start tomorrow." He walked away leaving Ginny dumbfounded.

"So he has a problem but he won't tell you what it is?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Pretty much." It was the next day and Linda was no where to be found. An owl landed in front Ginny.

She grabbed the latter and saw scrolled _To Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor House, From Professor Stacey, DADA._ "That's odd. Why would she send this to me but not anyone else."

Ginny looked around and that only about 10 people had gotten a letter the same shade of purple that she had. She looked at the Slytherin table and she automatically found Draco in the sea of black hats.

He was holding a violently purple letter in his hand. 'Let's talk.' He mouthed silently and gestured towards the hall with his head.

Ginny watched him leave and waited a good amount of time before following him. She hadn't read the letter yet so she had no idea what it was about.

Once she got into the hall she looked around for him, but unlike in the Great Hall, she didn't find him immediately. In fact, she couldn't find him at all.

"Draco..." She whispered, her voice echoed around the deserted hall. "Where are you?" She walked around and felt arms close around her from behind and pull her into a dark alcove. Ginny tried to scream but a hand went over her mouth and blocked her efforts.

"Gin, don't scream, it's me... Draco." His hand dropped.

She turned around angrily. "Don't you ever do that again you arse!"

"Ginny be quiet! I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me!" Despite the darkness of the alcove she saw his white-blonde eyebrow raise sardonically. "Alright you did but why did you-?"

Draco cut her off. "Who is the one who is too scared to tell her brother that she is dating the infamous Draco Malfoy?"

"Okay, okay. You're right but it's harder than it sounds. Ron can be really pig-headed when he wants to be-" Draco cut her off with a kiss.

He pulled away and said breathing heavily, "This is not why we met here."

Ginny looked confused, "You didn't want to make-out with me?"

"I meant that we are not here to talk about your stupid brother."

"Right. So why are we here?"

"This." Draco held up a purple letter.

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well, do you want to go to the meeting?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. "I mean we were invited and all."

"I know, but why do you think only a few people invited?" Draco's face was seemingly deep in thought.

"Cause we're special..." Ginny grinned. '_Why was Draco taking all this so serious?_' She stared at him uncertainly. '_Unless..._'

"Draco... Is there something else you need to speak to me? I mean are you questioning this meeting so much because you really want to question something else..."

"Ginevra what in the name of Merlins beard are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know... Just nonsense I guess." She kissed him quickly and pulled away before he could make the kiss more intense. "I'll meet you in Professor Stacey's classroom at 2 o'clock this afternoon for the meeting."

"I bet you're all wondering why you certain couples have been chosen…" Professor Stacey beamed at the students in front of her. "Well its because you have been selected to attend a sort of field trip."

"What kind of a field trip?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Well it's more like a weeks stay at a beach house." The professor said smiling around at all of them.

"Oh won't that be fun Nevi-poo." Yes you guessed it right. That's Pansy Parkinson talking to Neville Longbottom.

"Are you sure you want to do this darling?" Neville asked smiling at her.

"Of course."

"Anyways," Professor Stacey continued. "It is for the entire week of Spring Break and if you sign up than you have to do it today and you have to keep your commitment. The reason you have to make the decision today is because we need to start planning and if you don't want to go then we are going to invite another couple."

Ginny turned to Draco. "Are you sure you want to spend a _whole _week with me? I could drive you insane…"

Draco smirked at her. "Not before I do." She laughed, obviously thinking he was being sarcastic. "Professor Stacey, Ginevra and I would like to sign up, so would you pass us that quill and parchment?"


	9. Trouble On the Horizon

9

"So you're really going to go to that spring break thing?" Hermione asked uncertainly as she glanced at Ginny's excited face. They were sitting up in Ginny's dorm and Ginny was looking over the lost of materials she needed to bring on the trip.

"I signed up didn't I?"

"Well yes but…"

"But what Hermione?" Ginny asked slightly irritated. Why was Hermione raining on her parade?

"You… you should have asked-"

"If you say Ron I am not speaking to you ever again. He's not my bloody keeper you know."

"I know Gin-"

"I don't think you do know Hermione. You just care because when he gets upset when he finds out you have to hang out with him and he'll be all broody and rude to you-"

"GINNY SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled cutting her off. "Can't you think of anyone other than yourself for 5 seconds!"

Ginny was outraged. "That's funny coming from you!"

"What does that mean?"

"_Can't you think of anyone other than yourself?_" Ginny mocked. "It might be selfish of me but has it ever crossed your mind that I might actually have feelings for Draco? That's why I want to go spend time with him." Hermione was shocked into silence. "You and Ron might like to ignore your feelings for each other, but I actually want to see if something can… something will happen with him."

"But Ginny this is Draco Mafoy we're talking about." Ginny rolled her eyes and strode out of the room.

"Hermione can be such a stupid wench sometimes…" Draco had just listened to Ginny rant for a half-an-hour. She had left out the 'something can happen' part of the argument.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well I mean about the something happening between us."

"We're dating aren't we?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about today. Ginny I don't think we should date each other anymore. I mean I want to be friends with you but anything further than that… well… I don't think it can happen."

Ginny was silent as the news washed over her. "After you hear about how I stood up for us in front of Hermione you dump me?"

"Technically we were never official so I am not really dumping you."

Ginny went on as if he hadn't spoke. "I mean this Spring Break thing was supposed to be a romantic get away but now…"

"Gin, this was just supposed to be a fun fling. You're too serious about us."

She laughed bitterly. "I wasn't too serious, you just weren't serious enough." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off. "You're right, it was just supposed to be fun, see you around Draco."

Ginny couldn't sleep, all she could think about was how fucked up all of this was. She started to think about what she said in front of Hermione and she got embarrassed, especially when she thought about how after she had stormed into the common room after Draco had dumped her Hermione had come up to her and apologized about being selfish.

Once Ginny thought about that apology from Hermione she thought of Draco and anger washed over her. How could he be so… so… then that's when it hit her. He was just being honest; he didn't think it could work out between them so he ended it before she could get anymore involved.

Finding her resolution she sat up and decided that she would go apologize to Draco right then. She stood up but then sat down, she had no idea where the Slytherin Common room was.

"Linda?" She called into the darkness and didn't get a response. "Linda are you awake?"

"Ginny is that you?

"Yeah."

"Its 3 o'clock in the morning what the bloody hell do you want?"

"Do you know where the Sytherin Common room is?"

"You in that kind of a mood huh?" Ginny saw the out line of Linda's form sit up in bed and giggle.

"Linda I need to talk to him."

"Sure… it's behind that ugly portrait in the dungeons; you know the one of the guy with the huge nose and the white eyes."

"Do you know the password?"

"Yeah its… Baskrob."

"Baskrob? Are you sure?"

"Yup, positive."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Luck." Linda's sleepy voice said as she lay back down in her bed.

Ginny knew something she had to do before she could go visit Draco. She had to steal Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. She crossed the dormitory and went quietly down the girls' stairs and started up to the boys rooms.

When she entered the dormitory she held her breath. Ginny had heard that all the boys had started sleeping lighter since You-Know-Who's return. She tried to step lightly but every step sound like an anvil falling from the tallest tower of the castle. Ginny reached Harry's trunk and was filled with happiness because, Harry, in a tired trance, had forgotten to shut and lock his trunk.

She sifted through the piles of close until her hand felt the familiar material of the cloak. Ginny pulled it out and practically ran from the room.

Ginny walked down the Dungeon Corridor trying not to freeze to death as she looked for the portrait. She turned a corner and she stopped herself from screaming, it's not that it was scary, it just shocked her.

Peeves had whizzed out of a door right in front of her. Ginny knew it was silly to be on edge about getting caught but she couldn't help it, she hated the fact that there was a chance she could get in trouble.

Finally she found the ugly portrait and whispered, "Baskrob."

The sleeping portrait woke. "Who's there?"

"Baskrob!" She said a little louder. The painting glared around angrily but opened none the less.

She walked in and saw that other than the fact that the room was square and was forest green, it had the exact same layout as the Gryffindor Common Room. With a little more confidence now she walked in and started up the boys' stairs.

Ginny knew that Draco was a Prefect so he would be in the highest room. She walked and got to the last door. She eased it open and saw that even though there was two beds in the room, only one bed was occupied. She snuck closer and saw that it was in fact Draco sleeping in his bed and pulled off her cloak.

"Draco…" She poked his chest lightly. But he sat up quickly his wand at her throat.

"Oh, Ginny what the bloody hell…?" He removed his wand and set it down.

"What was that all about?"

"No, I asked you first. Why are you here?"

Ginny had forgotten for a moment when she saw Draco bare-chested sitting in his bed but then remembered. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, that wasn't fair of me." She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Fair of you to what?"

"Be so mean. I blamed you completely and I couldn't see your point of view."

"No Ginny. It was my fault." Then once again acting on impulse she leaned towards him and kissed him. And to her complete surprise he kissed her back, not only did he kiss her back but he intensified the kiss. Draco laid her back on his pillows.

Ginny woke up happily, but then realized that she didn't recognize whose bed she was in. Then thoughts of last night snuck into her head. She looked up and saw Draco fast asleep and smiled. She got up quietly and dressed without making a sound. Ginny grabbed the cloak and snuck out with one last smiling look at Draco.


	10. I Love You

10

"Well young lady where have you been?" The Fat Lady asked stiffly from her portrait.

"Craypod." She said giving her the password but not an answer to her question. She huffed and swung open. Since it was Saturday there were only a few people in the common room so early.

"Ginny." Colin called trying to get her attention but she ran up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. She was glad that Linda was asleep… or so she thought.

"Ginevra where have you been?" Linda asked opening her bed curtains. "You lied to me."

"I did?"

"You said you weren't in "that" kind of a mood and now you prance in at 5:30 in the morning… don't you even try to tell me you stayed up talking all night."

"Well… we did talk…" Linda raised her eyebrows. "a little bit…"

"Ginny you dirty, dirty little girl." Then they both broke into a fit of hysteric laughter.

The weeks that followed were like a dream for Ginny. Draco seemed to be always available for her. If she need to talk… or snog… there he was just ready for her.

She was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when she noticed that Draco wasn't in his regular seat at his house table. When the mail arrived an eagle owl landed in front of her. Ginny tore the double M seal that sealed the letter and read,

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I need to talk to you by the edge of the lake after breakfast, I don't care if you have a class this is important._

_Draco Malfoy_

Without even finishing her breakfast and without a word to anyone she got up from the table and headed out for the lake.

Ginny wondered if this was a bad thing or a good thing and she couldn't help but be nervous. She was so happy in this relationship and she was afraid he might break up with her.

Finally she arrived and saw Draco looking into the lake. She snuck up behind him, wanting to scare him.

"Ginny you never were very good at sneaking up on people." He turned around and smiled at her.

"It was worth a try…"

"Lets go for a walk." He held her hand as they began to stroll leisurely around the lake.

"So what's on your mind Draco?"

"You, actually." He smiled at her. "Last night I was laying on my and bed thinking-"

"That must have been a delicious picture."

"And that's when I realized," he went on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Gin, I think I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"Ginevra Weasley I love you."

Ginny was shocked. This was the first time he had said the L-word without cracking a smile or laughing. Then she realized she didn't know what to say. "Draco, I don't know wheat to say."

"Say you love me back."

"Draco… I love you… I love you so much."

He smiled down at her. Ginny kissed him and new that she was really telling the truth. It wasn't like how she told Michael she loved him. Then she just felt guilty when he would say it, so she would say it back.

"Ginny," He said in between kisses. "Ginny I love you."

"HE SAID WHAT?"

"Draco said he loved me." Ginny was sitting in her pajamas on her bed while Linda sat on her trunk. It had burst out of her and Linda was so shocked that she stopped brushing her hair mid-stroke and she was frozen.

"Did you say it back?"

"Of course she said it back you dolt." Jenn was sitting on her bed listening to the story too. "I don't think she would be so excited if he said 'I love you' and she said 'thank you'."

"That would have been funnier if she had." Gwen said giggling to her self. These were Ginny's 3 closest friends.

"Yes but still-"

"So you two are in love." Linda said cutting Jenn off. "Are you going to get married?"

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"Well, its our 6th year and Draco's 7th, he's looking for a bride."

"But I had always planned to live on my own for a while, maybe start a business or something."

"Yes but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's not going to wait around forever."

"Well why don't we stop thinking about the future and think about our Potions test tomorrow."

Ginny walked into the slytherin common room and saw it was completely deserted, as well it should be at 3 o'clock in the morning. Well she thought it was completely deserted but then she heard a noise.

She turned around and there were two people snogging on the couch behind her. Ginny started to turn away, embarrassed, but then she recognized them. Draco and Daphne.

Ginny, not thinking clearly, tore the invisibility cloak off of her. "Draco?"

Daphne turned away from Draco and looked at her and Draco seemed to snap to his senses. "Ginny it's not-"

"What it looks like?" Ginny finished for him. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it? Its not what it looks like?" Draco didn't say anything. "Well it looks like you are snogging Daphne Greengrass, so I'm guessing if what you were going to say it's true, it isn't what it looks like, you might come up with some excuse like she tripped and you caught her… with your lips."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was still lying on the couch with the couch arm propping up his head and Daphne was still half on top of him. "Ginny… I don't want to lie to you…"

"Then don't."

"Ginny this is exactly what it looks like." He said simply.

Her breath caught. "Wh-what?" She knew what she had walked in on but she wanted so bad to be wrong… that Daphne had actually just tripped…

"I was snogging Daphne."

"I don't know what to say Draco." Ginny's eyes were filling with tears but she wasn't crying.

"Apparently you weren't enough for him." Daphne smirked.

Ginny was about to run out of the common room but then Draco pushed Daphne off of him and she fell to the ground. "Wrong Daphne."

"What?" This time it was Daphne asking.

"Ginny." Draco strode over to her and grabbed her hand. "I made a mistake."

"Yes, Draco. You did make a mistake." And Ginny walked from the room.

Ginny willed herself not to cry. She walked quickly in a random direction without paying attention, and not bothering to put the cloak on, it was dragging on the ground behind her. _'I was snogging Daphne.' _Did he want to hurt her? Draco didn't even bother to lie…

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, and she didn't bother to hide or throw on the invisibility cloak. Suddenly a hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face the person.

"Hello Draco." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You didn't give me a chance to apologize."

"Draco, did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want your apology? Did you maybe even think for a second that maybe I don't want to forgive you?"

"Ginny that's not fair-"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR?" Ginny tore her arm from Draco's grasp. "You know what's not fair, Draco? "A _boy_ telling you," she put clear anger in the word boy. "That he wants to end it because you were taking it all too seriously then you blame yourself and you sleep with him, he told you he loves you and you think alls well… until you find him 3 days later snogging some other stupid girl." By now the tears are streaming down her face.

"Listen to me-"

"No Draco, I don't want to." She started to walk away and she heard him following her. She whirled around. "You know Draco? These past weeks have been really fun… emotional but fun. And I am so glad I got to experience it with you and I have become you friend but that's all were ever going to be.

"So right now I don't really want to talk to you but just know this, I am really excited to get to go to that beach house with you… as your friend. Cause you really are a great guy." Ginny walked away from him and this time he didn't follow her.

A/N: I NEED A BETA! PLEASE?! mention it in a review if your interested!


	11. That Crazy Whore

Ginny sighed deeply as she pulled open her trunk and started packing. The warm spring had come out of no where and she was packing to go to the beach house. She knew she should be excited, but she had to go with Draco Malfoy, her ex-boyfriend… spending an entire week unsupervised with Draco Thomas Malfoy; she had gone out of her way to avoid him since their breakup, but it seemed he was everywhere she went. If she hadn't known that the idea was ridiculous she might think he was stalking her.

'_But that's insane,_' she thought. '_He cheated on me, he's over me.'_ Sure he had tried to apologize that night, but now he was dating Daphne; in most breakups that pretty much meant that said person was over their ex. Linda seemed to think differently about the "stalking", though: 

"He's everywhere you go, Gin. It's like he's is watching over you," Linda had said earlier that day as they were walking back to the Gryffindor-tower, but Ginny cut her off:

"That's crazy Linda, and you know it. He's dating Daphne Greengrass - he got over me the night I wouldn't let him apologize."

"But he's everywhere you go!" Linda kept pushing. "And before you broke up with him we never caught a glimpse of one of his white-blonde hairs on a regular basis… At least I didn't."

"That's just because you're paying attention now… before we broke up you just didn't care." Ginny frowned and Linda sighed. "Whatever you have to tell yourself to feel better, Gin," she said. "But I know he's following you around!" 

Ginny knew they could never be together again. She had spent too many nights crying over that boy. She'd put her heart on her sleeve and he'd broke it like a 2-year-old playing with porcelain.

Ginny sighed again as she threw a pair of flannel pajama bottoms into her trunk. If she didn't get over him before she left to spend a week with him, she knew she might just fall for him once again… And she wouldn't let that happen - she was still mad at him. But when she thought back at all the moments they'd shared before they started dating… Back when it was fun. She couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Suddenly Linda rushed into the dorm knocking Ginny straight out of her daydream about the day that he took care of her when she was sick. Ginny stared at her friend quizzically.

"Guess who else got the list of all those invited to the beach house!?" She held out a paper and Ginny rushed forward to read it: 

**Hogwarts spring-break trip**  
Organized by Professor Stacey

**Attendants: **  
Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley  
Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood  
Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass  
Josh Evans and Linda Scott 

"Linda," Ginny exclaimed and stared at her friend again. "How the hell did you get on this list?" Linda smiled back at her. "I just asked Professor Stacey nicely, and she said yes."

"Are you serious?" Ginny's mouth dropped open at these sudden news. "Yup," Linda said simply.

Ginny launched forward and threw her arms around Linda. "Oh thank you so much Linda!" she said. "This is going to be a better week than I thought!"

--

After a while of packing up in their dorm-room, Linda asked softly: "Did you see who else is on the list?" Ginny looked up from her packing and stared at Linda.

"Are you talking about Greengrass?" she said with a frown.

"Yeah… How're you gonna win Draco back now?" Linda asked with a concerned look upon her face. Ginny stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"I don't want to get back together with Draco…" she said slowly. "er… I mean… Malfoy…"

"Oh please!" Linda cut her off. "Don't start with that again. You know you're still in love with him."

"I know… but that's not the point, Linda!" Ginny replied with slight anger in her voice. Linda's face hardened like it always did when she was starting to get angry.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the point?"

Ginny's face turned red as she shrugged; not wanting to talk about it any further. Linda's face hardened even more.

"No Ginny, go ahead. What's the point?" she pushed.

Ginny could feel the tears pressing behind her eyelids for the millionth time that day.

"I loved him and he cheated on me. He hurt me so much that night that I never wanted to wake up again. I know that sounds dramatic… but I really loved him…" Tears were flowing down her face. "I don't want to win him back because I don't want to be hurt again…" she finished, her voice merely a whisper.

"Oh Ginny," Linda hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Other than that night we had a wonderful relationship," Ginny continued. "I'm just so scared that I'm going to fall in love with him again… I don't want to seem weak, but I love him so much – even though he cheated on me…" The last remark was only a whisper under her breath.

"Remember who you're talking to." Linda said. "Don't you remember all those 2 am talks and how I helped you get over 'the-boy-who-lived'? Who's to say this is any different?"

"You're right Linda," Ginny muffled and dried her eyes. "Thank you."

--

The next morning the students were hauling their trunks down the marble-steps to the entrance hall where Professor Stacey was waiting for them, smiling brightly as always.

"Please get in a two-file line next to your partner," the professor said in a loud and clear voice. Ginny took a deep breath as she scanned the room to find Draco. When she spotted his blonde locks he was already standing in line with an empty spot next to him. Ginny slowly made her way over to him and stood next to him in silence. The tension between them was so thick you could feel it in the air.

When all the students had found their partner, Professor Stacey began to speak again. "You must be wondering how we are going to get there…" She started with a smart smile. "Well… you get in a carriage with your partner, and it will travel like the Knight Bus to America - we're going to California." She finished.

Excited murmuring buzzed through the students, but still Draco and Ginny said nothing.

"It will take roughly about 6 hours to get there," Professor Stacey continued, then peeked her head out the doors of the Entrance Hall. "Great! The carriages are here… right on time." She turned to the students and smiled. "Well, off we go!"

As the student got in one by one, Ginny and Draco had yet to say a word to one another. When the time came to get in their carriage Draco had offered her his hand to help her up. Ginny obliged, not wanting to seem rude. They sat across from eachother and the pressing silence went on until the carriage began to move.

Ginny couldn't take it any more. They needed to talk about something… anything. After all; she still wanted them to be friends.

"So how are you and Daphne doing?" she asked, regretting it only a second later, scolding herself on the inside.

'_What the hell am I saying?_' she thought, furious at her own stupidity. 'B_rilliant Ginny, bring up the reason you two split in the first place… this is just bloody perfect._'

Draco looked oddly at her, and then answered slowly. "Fine, I guess, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I heard you two were dating," Ginny said quietly. Draco laughed cruelly, and smirked at her, but Ginny wasn't so into being laughed at.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" she said with a frown. He stopped his laughing right away.

"It's not true Gin," he said and looked at her with an interpretable look on his face.

"Wh-what?" Ginny stammered.

"Daphne started that rumor so that you would hear it and get all depressed - it's just her cruelty," Draco said with a shrug and a smile. Ginny started to smile but then stopped.

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Yeah I am actually. We are dating," he said, malice dripping from his voice.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy? Do you think it's funny to fuck with my emotions all the time?" Ginny said, now furious on the outside as well.

"Well not exactly your emotions…" Draco continued, smirk in place. Ginny wanted to scream at him, but controlled herself. "Oh go fuck yourself Malfoy." Draco kept smirking at her.

"Why? You already have," he drawled and leaned back in his seat.

"I hate you," Ginny whispered and looked away, now stone cold. "You just stay away from me this week… do you understand, you prick?"

"But who will I fu-" Draco started but Ginny cut him off.

"Daphne," she said sticking in her headphones to drown his voice out. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't even have to look at him.

_Oh he's under my skin_  
_just give me something to get rid of him_  
_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_  
_another little white lie._

Suddenly Ginny felt the cushion on her bench-seat move, and opened her eyes to find Draco now sitting next to her. She could smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

'_I'll just keep ignoring him,_' she thought and closed her eyes again. She suddenly felt his hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes, pulled the headphones from her ears and pushed his hand off of her.

"You don't get to touch me Malfoy," she snarled with a determined voice.

"I want to talk to you," he replied simply. Ginny's face hardened into a frown.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, because you're an arrogant asshole," she said and was about to put her headphones back on when he caught her hand.

"Ginny I-" He started but let his words hang in the air.

"What?" Ginny asked impatiently and stared at him.

"I thought you wanted us to be friends," he said tamely. Ginny was astonished.

"After you say such vicious things to me, you think I still want to be your friend? Are you high?" she asked with genuine disgust in her voice.

"No, I crashed hours ago," he said with a faint smile and she couldn't help but smile at him. How could her get her to smile so easily?

"Ginny, I really want to be friends with you. I want to be around you and make you smile again," he said sounding rather truthful.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny whispered and pulled away slightly.

"What am I doing?"

"You're being your usual charming self," she said. "I can handle Malfoy-the-wanker, but this…" She gestured at him. "I have no defense against this."

"Well, let's be friends then," Draco tried again.

"Fine… okay Draco." Ginny gave in. "But you still don't have my trust, you jackass." Draco just smiled at her and Ginny didn't know what to make of it.

--

After a few amusing games of Exploding Snap, Draco had a bright idea. "Let's prank your brother this week," he said, mischief shining in his gray eyes.

Ginny immediately took to the idea; after she and Draco had broken up, Ron tried to pretend he wanted to comfort her, but she could see the triumph and the ego on his face. She very well knew he was singing 'I was right, I was right.' on the inside.

"How?" she asked. "Well that will be our mission: Mess with Mr. Weasley." Draco replied. "They have to be original ideas too, none of the regular stuff."

"That'll be tough… after all - he lived with Fred and George all his life; they were the original pranksters of all time."

"Well then this will challenging yes, but more fun." Ginny smiled at him.

"Yes it will."

--

When they finally arrived at the beach house, Professor Stacey was already there, still smiling.

"Hello everyone," she greeted. "This is your new house for two weeks…"

"Wait what?" Blaise Zabini cut in raising his voice. "I thought this spring-thing was only for one week." An agreeable murmur went through the crowd of students.

"Well, then none of you read the contract close enough, probably," was the professor's reply. "When you signed it I said it said one week, but the contract read 14 days."

"But how are we supposed to do our schoolwork?" Hermione cut in. "We need that extra week to do our homework that's due in three weeks."

"Your schoolwork is going to be brought to you-" Professor Stacey started, but what cut off again, this time by Harry. "But why?" he asked, speaking really quickly. "Why do you want us to stay for two weeks instead of one?"

"Because, Mr. Potter; fourteen is more than seven," she replied smartly. Ginny and Draco looked at eachother and silently agreed. Professor Stacey was out of her mind.

"Well class…" the professor continued. "The girls' bedrooms are in the right wing and the boys' are in the left."

"Why-" Daphne started but was cut off by the professor:

"Because it would be inappropriate if the rooms are co-ed. There are spells stopping you also, so don't get any ideas." She smiled sweetly at the group.

"Yeah so don't get any ideas…" Ginny said loudly. "…Daphne," She finished.

Many people laughed, including Draco who immediately stopped when he got a deadly glare from a pissed off Daphne.

"That's funny coming from you, Weasley," Daphne retorted, poison dripping from her voice. "I certainly haven't been the only girl in Draco's bed this year, or how about that, Ginerva?"

"Ginny never slept with…" Ron started; ready to protect his sister from humiliation, but suddenly his face went the color of parchment. "Oh gods Ginny!" he almost shrieked. "That's disgusting!"

Draco smirked. "She didn't seem to think so-" he started.

"ANYWAYS," the Professor interrupted loudly. "No, there will be no supervision this weekend but also no magic-" yet again she was cut off by (a now rather pissed off) Blaise.

"What the bloody hell?!" he shouted. "No magic?! What are you thinking, you crazy…" Blaise tiraded loudly, but was cut off by Daphne stomping on his foot.

"You really should consider reading contracts closer before you sign them, Mr. Zabini," Professor Stacey said sugary, and then she held out a sack that she had left on the ground next to her. "All wands in that bag, please."

After much arguing, threatening, and some crying – all of the students had finally turned in their wands.

"She's a crazy whore, that one…" Blaise was heard muttering. "Unbelievable… un-believe-a-ble!"

A few moments later Ginny lugged her trunk into a room with dark blue walls. There were two beds, two armoires and a vanity for Ginny and Linda to share.

"There are 3 rooms." Linda pointed out. "Each room has two people." Ginny looked up at her best friend quizzical, once again.

"Yeah what's your point?" she asked.

"Well other than us how do you think the other boys and girls are going to split?" Linda threw herself onto one of the beds.

"Well duh," Ginny started. "Hermione and Luna will share a room, Parkinson and Greengrass… Then Malfoy and Zabini, Harry and Ron, then Josh and Neville." Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

After hanging up their clothes and putting on their make-up, they decided to venture out to see what everyone else was up to. When they reached the sort of common room in the middle, they found Draco and Daphne snogging on the couch.

"Gods this is a bad habit that keeps occurring," Ginny muttered to Linda. Linda winked at Ginny and then cleared her throat.

"Can you two maybe get a room?" Linda asked with mock sweetness in her voice. Daphne looked up at them.

"Umm, we can't," she said. "It's against the rules, remember?" and then she continued kissing Draco, but he stopped her.

"Daph… Let's continue this later," Draco said and Ginny started laughing. He glared at her.

"What's so funny?" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"Well it's just that your little nickname for her kind of sounds like 'daft', and I think it kind of suits her," she replied, her voice dripping with innocence.

Linda laughed and Draco cracked a smile.

"Now, let's see if there's any alcohol in this place."

--

_A/N: Thank you to Booishy for being my new beta! Review and make me smile!_


End file.
